Collide
by boombands
Summary: Ron just shows up at Hermoine's wanting to tell her how much he cares about her. [I have a hard time when I write as Ron or Hermoine, but I felt a RonHermoine story brewing inside me so I just wrote. I'd say it is fairly decent.]


Hermione's parents jumped when, with a loud crack, Ron Weasley appeared in their sitting room. His face turning increasingly red.

"Sorry." He croaked. "I was um-"

"Ron?" Hermione appeared in the doorway wiping her hands on a towel. "Ron!" She screamed dropping the towel and running to hug him.

"It's only been a week Hermione." Her dad said, grinning. "Nice to see you again Ron. You've grown."

"Yeah." Ron smiled.

"Come on." Hermione said taking Ron's hand and dragging him outside before her parents could say another word. "Why are you here? No one's hurt are they?" Her face became lined with worry as she said the words.

"Er no…" Ron stammered, unsure what to say. He didn't really have a reason to be there. He had been sitting in his room and he missed her so he apparated to her, he hadn't really thought the plan out, something he had a habit of doing. "I…Imissedyou." He said, the last words running together.

Hermione beamed, as a smile crept across her face. "I missed you too."

The two stood awkwardly. They had never really talked about the two of them since kissing on the night of the battle. It hadn't come up, everything had been so hectic every time they saw each other, but now things were calmer and it seemed like something should be said.

"I…and um, we…..the weather's been really nice." Ron stammered feeling his ears redden.

"Ronald Weasley you are not talking to me about the weather right now!" Hermione protested, her brows starting to furrow before she caught his eye and the two started laughing.

"Yeah, I guess that was dumb." Ron looked at his feet. "So I guess you forgive me for leaving you guys." He said, sarcasm dripping.

Hermione smiled, "Yeah I guess I'll let it slide, but only this once." She ran her hand through her hair. "So, that day, in Hogwarts…."

"Yeah?" Ron said, perking up at the mention, before regaining his composure. "I mean, yeah what about it?"

Hermione frowned "I hate when you do that Ron."

"Do what?" Ron protested.

"Say something, then get worried and act like you said something else. Well I heard the way you said that!"

"So what if I did. What does it matter. Why do you always have to start stupid arguments Hermione! Excuse me for enjoying kissing you. It'll never happen again I promise." Ron barked at her, his face reddening with irritation.

"I don't care if you never do kiss me again Ron." Hermione retorted.

"Yes you do!" Ron said, getting even more annoyed by the stupidity of this argument. This was perhaps the dumbest thing he and Hermione had ever fought about.

"You're intolerable, did you know that?"

"You seem to tolerate me pretty well!" Ron yelled, about a second away from stomping his foot like an angry child.

"I don't know why!" Hermione yelled, raising her voice in response to his.

"I don't even know why we're fighting!" Ron yelled back, fixing his eyes on hers. "You just argue with me all the time. I don't like it."

"Well me either." Hermione said, her voice still raised but lower than before. "I don't mean to, it just happens. You're just so defensive over everything."

"Maybe if you wouldn't be such a know it all I wouldn't get so defensive." Ron said, immediatly regretting the words.

"I am not a know it all!" Hermione yelled, putting her hand on her hip, and glaring at him.

"Merlins beard! Come here." Ron yelled exasperated and pulled her towards him , their mouths colliding as he kissed her furiously, not caring that all the neighbors were probably watching after their screaming match, not caring that her parents were probably watching. Not caring about anything but Hermione, in his arms, and this moment, in all it's perfection.

Finally he pulled away from her, keeping his arms wrapped around her waist. "Do you think we could maybe stop fighting and I could just start kissing you whenever I want?" He asked, a stupid grin plastered on his face.

Hermione bit her lip nodding. "Yeah. I think I'd like that." She told him, kissing him again quickly before pulling him closer and hugging him tightly.


End file.
